


Spectre

by MalevolentKing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentKing/pseuds/MalevolentKing
Summary: He's never had a very combat oriented quirk. At most built for recon, and covert rescue operations. That's not gonna deter him from his dream of being the worlds greatest hero!
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Kirishima Eijirou, Bakugou Katsuki/Kendou Itsuka, Hagakure Tooru/Tokoyami Fumikage, Harry Potter/Toga Himiko, Iida Tenya/Original Female Character(s), Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Shiozaki Ibara/Original Character(s), Todoroki Shouto/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Spectre

Burning, everything was burning. His arms, his legs, his chest. Of course, they weren't literally burning but it certainly felt like they were. He had been doing rigorous amounts of training for an upcoming day. Who was he exactly? Well this was Hari Togeika, a third year student at Aldera Middle School. He was a European boy adopted by a Japanese family, no one is really sure what happened to his original parents, his adopted parents just found him on the side of the road one day. Fairly tall for his age, at 5'9", he had long dark hair and deeply unsettling green eyes. 

Cracking his neck, he walked home. Strolling down the pleasant, if slightly dingy Musutufa streets. He heard struggling coming from an alleyway, stopping, he looked down. Down that alley, there was a group of thugs beating up a girl, around his age. Blonde, relatively pretty, but had a sort of deranged look in her eyes. He paused at the end of the alley, silently debating with himself before eventually relenting, sighing he turned towards the group of three thugs.

"Hey!" he had their attention now, as they stopped and turned, "What the heck is going on here?"

The apparent leader, stepped forward with a sneer, "Not your problem, kid. Why don't you take your stupid foreign ass out of here, before we hurt you?"

Hari nodded, sighing again, he dropped his heavy school bag down on the ground before walking down the alley. Taking his wristwatch off and stashing it in his uniform jacket before losing that, too. He made it to the leader, face to face with him. Funnily enough the leader was around his height, so Hari smirked.

"Did you hear me dumbass? Do you speak Japanese? Let me say it one more time, get the fu-"

He never finished his sentence as Harry headbutted him, squarely at the top of his rather ugly nose. He fell back in shock, the rest of the goons turned to watch him hit the ground, and to their surprise they looked back, and Hari was gone. All that was heard was the sound of a slight masculine chuckle, echoing throughout the alley. The first goon, a tall and lanky one, standing at about 6'5" turned around. Looking around in a panic, he was suddenly hit by something with more than a little bit of a bite. He hit the ground, blood coming out of his nose with a loud crunch as he went face first into the pavement. Hari reappeared in an instance, a slight grin decorating his face. The other thug, the one still standing, panicked and threw a punch, the hand flew right through his suddenly ghostly looking form. Pulling it back in shock, Hari's form solidified and he charged the man, before straddling him and throwing punch after punch on his face. Eventually, he stopped moving, but he did keep breathing.

Slowly rising in a standing position, he turned towards the other two, who hurriedly rushed out of the alley. The leader stopping to look around, seeing only the girl in the alley, abruptly he felt a tapping on his shoulder. He turned and saw Hari standing there with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face. He wound back his fist and punched the thug in the face, sending him back towards the ground, only this time he didn't get back up. Looking down at his split knuckles, Hari walked back into the alley towards the girl. Looking over his shoulder, with a slight grin.

"For next time, pal. Watch your language in front of ladies, and think about how you treat them. Didn't your mother even teach you manners?" said Hari as he continued walking towards the girl.

When he arrived at her location was only then when he took in how attractive she was. Long blonde hair, golden eyes, porcelain skin, a sense of bloodlust. Wait, what the hell? She pounced towards him, a box cutter brandished in her left hand, twirling it with a giggle. In a split second decision he went intangible, and she flew right through him. Looking towards him, she seemed to be a completely different person. Pouting like a child. 

"No fair!"

Hari stared at her incredulously, his emerald green eyes as deadpan as the words that were about to come out of his mouth, "You can't be serious?" She nodded sullenly, "You've gotta be shitting me! Of course I save the crazy girl."

Her pout intensified, and he rolled his eyes and walked off. Picking up his bag and throwing his jacket back on. 

"Hey wait! Aren't you supposed to escort me home or something?" she called after him.

He stopped, hung his head low, "Are you going to carve my throat with you box cutter?"

"Hmmm... No, I'll let you off the hook this time!" he turned and she had a manic grin on her face, her cheeks flushed.

Muttering a few curse words under his breath, he walked back over towards her, "Alright, where do you live?"

She wrapped herself around his arm, "My name is Himiko! And I live wherever you live."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You'll kill me in my sleep, probably."

She giggled but didn't deny it, "So what's your name?"

Looking around he saw no one recognizing her, no one making any comments towards her. Older people were smiling, probably thinking them a young couple. He endured her ceaseless ramblings for a few more blocks, before sighing and turning intangible and walking away. Her yelling and trying to catch up with him. And him ignoring her, looking behind him, and noticing her still following him he ducked into an alley and went invisible and headed off towards his house after seeing her enter the alley and pout. Even vanished, he still took the long and confusing way home, remaining invisible for as long as he could. 

Entering his house, he greeted his parents and headed to his room, knocking on his older sister's door just to annoy her. Looking at the time, and recognizing it to be fairly late, at 8:30, he got ready and went to bed.

* * *

The next day passed by relatively normal, until he got to lunch. He reached into his jacket pocket to pull out his Student ID, and froze when it wasn't there. Not able to even go through the line to get food, he began to panic. He heard the telltale yelling of Katsuki Bakugo, a childhood friend of his he dumped when he became so far up his own ass. Pushing that thought away, he searched through his school bag in a panic, looking for any sign of his wallet, alas there was none. With an abrupt bell sound, on came the loudspeaker, calling him down to the office. Relaxing, someone must have found his wallet.

He rushed as fast as he could to the main office, coming to an abrupt stop just outside of the hexagonal office. A large glass window showed who had found his wallet, and his school. She turned around, her golden eyes scanning through the windows. At last they landed on him, her bloodthirsty smile spread across her face, and only then did he notice that she had unusually pointed canine teeth, forlornly he walked into the room. She squealed as he entered, holding his wallet out to him.

"Here you go _Hari-kun_." 

As he grabbed the wallet, opening up the thick black leather of it, seeing he had everything accounted for. Even an additional 5000 yen? He noticed a thin piece of lined paper sticking out from behind his Student ID, grabbing it, absentmindedly he noticed that she walked out of the room. On the paper, it said 'I'll see you tonight, I know where you live now Hari Togeika'. Only one thing crossed his mind...

"Shit."

**Author's Note:**

> Hari Togeika (Profile)
> 
> Age: 14
> 
> Height: 5'9" (175 cm)
> 
> Quirk: Phantom (Emitter, his quirk surrounds him in a field of energy made of two unknown brain chemicals that he can activate at will, one making him invisible, and the other making him intangible. His field always nullifies the sounds he makes no matter what.)
> 
> Blood Type: B-
> 
> Power: 2/5
> 
> Speed: 4/5
> 
> Technique: 5/5
> 
> Intelligence: 3/5
> 
> Cooperativeness: 2/5


End file.
